


i want you

by odetodun



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Bottom Eddie, Grinding, Kissing, M/M, Smut, Top Richie, aged up!!, handjobs, idk what else to say but they’re in love and cute, richie can’t catch a break, the losers are professional accidental cockblockers, they have sex, this is whole lot of smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-28
Updated: 2017-11-28
Packaged: 2019-02-08 04:23:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12856683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/odetodun/pseuds/odetodun
Summary: five times the losers cockblock and one time richie won’t let them.





	i want you

**Author's Note:**

> this is very smutty so if you’re not into that then please don’t read. they are aged up i promise, 17-18 ish.

**1.**  
Eddie blushed as Richie pushed him into the sink, their lips meeting messily. Richie’s hands travelled all over his boyfriends body, sneaking up his shirt to rub circles into his hips.

“Want you so badly” Richie whispered into Eddie’s shoulders, Eddie replied by his hips bucking up slightly and meeting Richie’s. Richie groaned at the contact, head resting on Eddie’s collarbone.

“Can we really do this here? In Bill’s bathroom?” Eddie asked, Richie grinned.

“Of course we fucking can” Richie lifted Eddie up onto the sink, sucking wet marks down his boyfriends exposed collarbone. Suddenly, there was a knock at the door and Richie groaned out loud as Eddie hopped off the sink.

“I need to piss” Bev called from the other side, Richie was really going to kill his best friend. They returned to the rest of the losers, Richie sulkily sitting in their usual armchair and almost crying out when Eddie said directly in his lap.

 **2.**  
The pair were at Richie’s, both his parents were out and the losers were all elsewhere. It was the first time in a while they got some alone time and Richie was making the most of it. He hovered over Eddie, planting kisses all over his boyfriends face.

“You’re such a sap” Eddie giggled, twirling a dark curl around his index finger. Richie loved getting his hair played with - and pulled - and Eddie knew this. So when the innocent curling turned to Eddie tugging on a small bit of Richie’s hair, Richie moaned into his boyfriends mouth. He pushed his hips down, still feeling the friction with Eddie’s crotch.

“God you look so pretty” Richie whispered in awe as he looked down at Eddie. Pupils blown, pretty pink lips swollen from kissing and a faint pink blush covering his cheeks. Chocolate brown eyes that sparkled in the low light. Richie was so in love with him.

“Rich- I need your fucking advice!” Richie heard Stan shout, and he rolled off of Eddie with what sort of resembled a growl.

“Oh hey Eddie! Since you’re both here, you can tell me how you make a boy get his fat head out of his ass and see that you like him” Stan told them, crossing his arms as he took a seat in Richie’s desk chair. Richie pulled a pillow over his very obvious boner as Eddie started to give Stan advice, this was going to be a long night.

 **3.**  
Eddie squirmed in his lap, the car heating up as they did. Lips locked, Richie placed his hands on his boyfriends ass and squeezed, Eddie giggled into his mouth.

“I can’t believe you teased me for a whole day in these fucking shorts” Richie pulled at the waistband slightly and Eddie stared down at him with a smirk.

“Maybe you should learn to control yourself Tozier,” Eddie went to move off his lap but Richie held him where he was, “I’m not going to fuck you in your car”. Eddie laughed but Richie just caught his lips with his own again, licking across his bottom lip for his tongue to gain entry. Richie started to roll his hips upwards and Eddie moaned into his mouth at the friction. His head dropped from Richie’s mouth and he sucked a deep red mark under his boyfriends ear, tongue catching the small silver ring that dangled there.

“ _Oh god Eddie_ ” Richie moaned, hips bucking up again. Eddie rolled his hips downwards whilst smirking at his boyfriend and Richie’s head fell back against the headrest. A hand knocked on the window and Richie fucking swore under his breath as Eddie moved to sit in the passenger seat. Richie opened his door, to be greeted by Bill.

“H-hey guys!” Bill seemed oblivious to the fact that both boys were incredibly flustered and Richie was staring daggers into him.

 **4.**  
Now, camping with the losers sounded like a fucking great time. Until Eddie decided to wear leggings and Richie was left frustrated all night, Richie knew Eddie understood what he was doing to his boyfriend and that made it worse. By the time the moon had come out fully, everyone was heading into their respective tents. Richie practically pulled Eddie into their small tent, Eddie watching him with a smug smile.

“What’s wrong Richie?” Eddie asked, mocking tone to his voice. Instead of replying, Richie kissed his boyfriend hungrily. Eddie moved to into his lap instantly, whining slightly because he was so desperate.

“We gotta be quiet baby, can you do that for me?” Richie asked, eyes dark in the dim lit tent. Eddie nodded, wrapping his arms around his boyfriends neck as he deepened the kiss again. Soon, Eddie was slipping his hand down Richie’s sweatpants and Richie’s blue eyes flew open at the contact.

“ _Oh fuck, Eds_ ” Richie’s head fell forward into Eddie’s shoulder as he stroked him. Biting back moans, Richie kissed at Eddie’s collarbone. Quickening the strokes, Eddie moved to look into his boyfriends eyes. Richie’s pupils were blown and Eddie caught his lips in a small kiss.

“I’m coming in, Bev’s letting off gas and it smells awful in the tent” Richie heard Mike’s voice, he honestly could’ve started crying. Eddie looked at him apologetically before unzipping the tent and allowing Mike to come in. Richie pretended to be asleep, his best friends were really going to be the death of him.

 **5.**  
He held Eddie close, trailing kisses along his chest. Eddie looked gorgeous lit up by the sun flowing into the living room. Richie allowed his hands to wander over his boyfriends chest, brushing slightly over Eddie’s nipples - causing Eddie to shiver. He lifted his head to kiss Eddie slow and languid, relishing in every second. Richie loved Eddie in the morning, where his cheeks and lips were still puffy from sleep and his voice was slower than usual.

“You’re so gorgeous baby” Richie cooed, Eddie bit away a grin. Instead he tugged on Richie’s hair lightly, Richie bucking his hips up in response.

“You want it like that huh?” Richie asked, picking him boyfriend up and earning a squeal from Eddie as he dropped him down onto the couch so Richie could hover over him. Eddie was blushing, Richie kissed all over his stomach and chest and neck slowly.

“Richard?! We need your help!” Bev called, Richie sat up and this time even Eddie looked really pissed off. Bev was accompanied by Ben and Mike, and what they needed help for was so insignificant that Richie could’ve strangled them all.

 **+1**  
They’re in Richie’s room, Richie practically tearing Eddie’s shirt off as soon as his bedroom door is closed behind them. Eddie giggles at his eager, but these giggles are soon quelled when Richie strokes over his nipples, spurring a moan from the smaller boy.

“These fucking shorts” Richie pulled the waistband of his boyfriends short so Eddie stumbled closer to him, pushing their lips together. Eddie made quick work of Richie’s shirt, tracing his boyfriend rib cage as he did so. Richie heard footsteps and was not allowing this to happen again. Before whichever loser could interrupt, Richie ripped open his bedroom door to be greeted by five faces staring at him.

“This is the sixth time these past two weeks you five have interfered so please, would you all kindly fuck off so me and Eddie can get some peace?” Richie barely drew breath, the losers staring at him.

“You should’ve said something” Stan smirked, Richie glared at him.

“W-we’ll go, have fun!” Bill said, the rest of the losers following him out of Richie’s house.

“Where were we?” Richie spun around, to see Eddie lounging on his bed. He moved to hover over Eddie, blissfully aware of the fact they’d have no interruptions. He kissed him hungrily, Eddie’s small hands coming up to tug at Richie’s hair. Richie pulled at Eddie’s shorts, his boyfriend wriggling out of them as Richie rid himself of his own. Eddie kissed at Richie’s neck, leaving a stark red mark on the dip between his neck and shoulders. Richie rested his head on Eddie’s forehead before connecting their lips passionately, grinding down for some friction.

“ _Oh Rich_ ” Eddie whined in his ear at the friction, gripping onto his boyfriends shoulder.

“Did you want to-“ Richie cut himself off, Eddie understood what he meant. He nodded quickly, rolling over to retrieve the lube and condom. Richie smirked at his boyfriend, taking the lube and probing Eddie’s hole.

“ _Fuck Richie, yes_ ” Eddie called out, head rolling back as Richie worked his way inside him. Richie was painfully hard, he rested his head on his boyfriends shoulder whilst he opened him up.

“Want you Rich, _please baby_ ” Eddie confirmed, so Richie rid himself of his boxers and rolled a condom on.

“Are you sure baby?” Richie asked, it was vital he had Eddie’s full consent throughout.

“Of course, _please_ ” Eddie moaned, Richie lifted Eddie’s hips up and pushed himself inside. Eddie shouted Richie’s name, Richie grinned. He started slow, Eddie made grabby hands towards his boyfriend and Richie manoeuvred then so Eddie was straddling him. Richie could’ve came right then, watching as Eddie sat back on his dick and cried out in pleasure. Small hands gripped his hips tightly, probably enough to bruise. Eddie moved one hand and wrapped it in Richie’s curls, tugging with every thrust.

“ _Fuck oh Richie- fuck_ ” Eddie moaned out, his voice filling Richie’s bedroom. Richie kissed his shoulder, and quickened his thrusts. Soon, Eddie was a shaking mess and Richie wasn’t far from coming.

“Touch me, _please_ ” Eddie begged, and Richie wrapped his hand around his boyfriends dick and they rode out their orgasms together. Eddie came on his stomach, falling back onto the bed and Richie thrusted once more before he came into the condom. Eddie whined as Richie pulled out of him, watching as Richie removed the condom and threw it in the trash can. Richie knew Eddie didn’t like the feeling of come on him, so he wiped it away with a towel and lazily fell into bed next to his boyfriend. Eddie immediately cuddled into him, Richie wrapped an arm around him.

“I’m glad you finally told them to fuck off” Eddie laughed into Richie’s chest.

“They should’ve got the hint” Richie grinned, planting a kiss in his boyfriends curls.

“Love you Rich” Eddie mumbled, sleep overcoming him.

“I love you too Eds” Richie said, and they fell asleep wrapped together. Without any interruptions.

**Author's Note:**

> kudos and comments are much appreciated!


End file.
